


Letters

by rilnei



Category: Warcraft, WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, M/M, OC ship, Warcraft OC, World of Warcraft OC, blood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilnei/pseuds/rilnei
Summary: A short something for soulmate obsessed Archeozoic.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> A short something for soulmate obsessed Archeozoic.

Etris started sending letters; the envelopes and papers he wrote on smelled faintly of him, rich leather and strong lavender and Rilnei held them close to his face shamelessly. They rarely had anything meaningful written on them, most of them were ramblings, by-products of Etris' mind, words and thoughts that had escaped and spilled on paper. They were truly random and made little sense to Rilnei; sometimes he saw little numbers scribbled along the lines of the paper and other times the sentences stopped halfway, as if Etris had simple dropped the pen and walked off. Sometimes he'd open the letter to see his name at the top followed by a meticulous collection of his day; the new leather he bought and sewed into thick strips for dragonhawk training, the oil he coated his armor with to stop the rust from settling in, the late noon meal he had consisting of honeyed bread and chopped nuts, the walk he took and how he saw the glittering water of the fountain cascade repeatedly. 

Once, Etris had sent a crude drawing of a blood elf with long flowing hair, brows arched upward, intense eyes with black smudges under them and a set of full lips. The lines were deep, repeatedly drawn over and the page was covered with ink-stained fingerprints. Rilnei had never seen anything so beautiful before.  
He spent that afternoon looking at the sketch, his fingers tracing over the lines as he sat on the shore of the stream he was supposed to fish from, his pole resting away from him. He smiled at image of Etris thinking about him, his heart fluttering at thought of Etris going about his day with Rilnei on his mind. It felt like validation; at last he knew that the dreams he dreamed, the tenderness he felt and the scenarios he imagined were not one sided. Across the trees and roads and the city walls was Etris, dreaming, feeling and imagining about Rilnei. He suddenly felt his longing double in its magnitude. His soul felt light enough to float away from his body and reach across the distance between them. He longed to be beside Etris so bad that it choked him, a feeling that slithered upwards from the knot at his stomach, making its way to his chest and causing his breath to come in short gasps. He felt his eyes water and a drop trickled down, landing on the letter. He put it down beside him and pressed his palms over his eyes and waited until the burn of further tears faded away. His dragonhawk hatchling was chirping beside him, apparently back from his exploring. Rilnei looked at it and placed a hand over the soft mane on its neck, rubbing it gently. He felt both light and heavy. He no longer had to carry on with his existence as a lonely soul trudging along the vast expanse of life. His loss pocked heart was finally starting to fill the gaping holes with Etris and he nestled inside just fine. 

It made him think of his parents; they had completed and filled each other to the brim and Rilnei liked to think that it was the spilling over that had created him. A walking, living, breathing proof of their token of love for one another. They were two souls who were as different as they came but they fit, crooks and all, and created a beautiful life for themselves, touching and changing every space they occupied. They died together too, fighting till the last breath to save anything and everything that was dear and meant the world to them. their loss was powerful and merciless. Even dulled by time, it still threatened to rip and ravage inside him. He didn't think Etris and him were there yet; they rarely managed to meet, with Etris always kept busy with his training. When they did manage to be with each other, it ended too quick and hurried as Etris would leave for the city to return to his duties. They still had years to spend beside each other, days filled with soft gazes and smiling lips, encouraging words and loving whispers but Rilnei knew that it would eventually start to resemble what his parents had.

He put all the letters he had received so far in a neat stack with a string tied around and put them in a wooden box that rested on his lone shelf. Some nights when sleep was truly hard to come by, he would pull them out from their envelopes and read the nonsense words and half sentences, occasionally sniffing them to catch the fading scent. He would pick out the favorite ones first, the letters that capsuled Etris' personality and started reading them. Rilnei re-read them until he could feel the tendrils of sleep creeping in. He'd then place them under his pillow, feeling as if a part of Etris' soul was right beside him, scratched along the lines of the letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is obvious but Rilnei fell in love hard and fast. I try my best to portray Etris as aloof since this relationship was lopsided from the very beginning but I indulged a little bit for a friend who dreams and prays for her soulmate every second of her waking life.  
> I am posting this without any editing so please forgive me for any grammatical/spelling errors.  
> Feedback is always appreciated and welcome!!


End file.
